Munch Madness: Qdoba vs. Del Taco with Matt Apodaca
"Munch Madness: Qdoba vs. Del Taco with Matt Apodaca" is Episode 195 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Matt Apodaca. "Munch Madness: Qdoba vs. Del Taco with Matt Apodaca" was released on March 21, 2019. Synopsis In the last semi-final match of Munch Madness, we're joined by Matt Apodaca (Candy Dinner,'' What's With These Homies Talkin' About Weezer'') to determine who advances to the chompionship finals between Qdoba and Del Taco. Plus, a special popcorn edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro 1964! In the Mojave Desert town of Yermo, California, Ed Hackbarth opens a Mexican fast food eatery called Casa Del Taco! Hackbarth, the former underling of Taco Bell founder Glen Bell, scores an immediate hit with his 19-cent tacos and 24-cent burgers, quickly expanding to nearby Barstow, the midpoint LA and Vegas on Interstate-15. It's high visibility Barstow outlets helped grow the business to the current prevalance, if not outright dominance, of the Western United States. In the process, Hackbarth dropped the word 'Casa' from the name to create its current nonsensical brand! 1999! A copyright dispute forces Denver-founded fast casual Mexican outlet Zuma to change its name. The company taps ad agency Heckler Associates for the rebrand, who lands on a completely made-up, vaguely Aztecan-sounding, three-syllable word, which would stick as the outlet grows to over 700 locations across the nation. Today, these concepts represent two of the five largest Mexican-American chains on the planet! But only one can emerge victorious and progress to the Chompionship Round! Which of these pseudo-Spanish gibberish brands will surpass the final roadblock on the Road to the Finale?! This week on Doughboys, the second semi-final match-up in Munch Madness 2019: The Tournament of Chompions: Mouth of the Border: Del Taco vs. Qdoba! Let's a-go! Mouth of the Border: Semi-final round 2 Scoring recap: Tacos and burritos only! Sides stay on the sideline, and drinks stay in the Gatorade jug, also on the sideline. One taco and one burrito can be ordered -- eater's choice as to which taco/burrito to choose, any style, protein, or whatever. Del Taco had a bye straight into this second round, while Qdoba defeated Chipotle. (Nick gets this wrong during the podcast.) They previously reviewed Del Taco fully in episode 28, and have never reviewed Qdoba fully (only in prior eps of Munch Madness 2019). They are giving out 10 stripes to make up one ref's shirt: maximum 5 white stripes for the tacos, and 5 black stripes for the burritos. They also award a Golden Whistle to the place that has the best chips & salsas. Nick went with Del Taco, while both Matt and Mitch chose Qdoba. The loser, Del Taco, goes down to Fat Chance Kitchen via Denis Leary, The Ref, who will feed it to Bruce the shark from Jaws. The winner stays alive, potentially being fed to Bruce Vilanch. Qdoba wins! Snack or Wack In this segment, they test a snack food product to decide if it's worth putting in your mouth. At their Chicago live episode, they met a guy who runs Berco's Popcorn and gave them some, and they are checking it out. The flavor was called "Billon Dollar Popcorn," which is caramel-flavored and covered with gold flakes. They then do a double Wack, and taste test Oreo Mega Stuf, because Mitch wanted one. Yusong was meant to get Oreo Most Stuf, which are even bigger, but #YusongFuckedUp. They enjoyed them, but all would rather have regular Oreos. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #FloorFuck #YangGang #MattFuck vs. #FuckMatt The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -